complete_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura (TV Series)
'''Laura '''is an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a member of the Saviors. History Season Seven As Dwight and Laura play table hockey, she repeatedly loses to Dwight and has to continuously take shots of alcohol as Dwight watches on with a grin. She is then later stationed at the front gate with Gary, David and other Saviors as they wait to inspect the offering from the Alexandrians. When Spencer Monroe returns and shows what he scavenged to Gary, Laura steps in and starts flirting with Spencer, offering to take him back to her compound if he plays his cards right. Eugene Porter watches from a short distance away and Laura catches him before ordering him to walk away or else. Later, she holds Rick Grimes at gunpoint so he cannot stop Gary and David from beating Aaron. Laura returns to the Sanctuary with Negan's new prisoner, Eugene, who shakes in terror as she walks him deep into the bowels of the compound. She stops their march and opens a door, where Eugene is surprised to see she's taken him to a private apartment, meant for him, and she welcomes him. As he explores his new digs, Laura reveals that Daryl Dixon has escaped and she questions him if he has any leads to his whereabouts; Eugene tells her that he doesn't know and assures her, with sincerity, he'd tell her if he did. Eugene continues inspecting his new commodities; he is delighted to find the fridge stocked with food and to learn that Laura can get him a meal of his choosing: he first asks for lobster but settles for canned pasta in tomato sauce. He's disappointed to learn that they're out of pickles. Inside the Sanctuary, Laura shows Eugene around the factory floor and explains the Saviors' point system, which he's exempt from; he can take whatever he wants, before gifting him a jar of pickles. Eugene is then brought outside with Laura and is given an intimidating introduction by Negan. When asked for his name, Eugene responds with his own name, so Negan prompts the Saviors for their names and they respond in unison "Negan". She later escorts Eugene to the factory floor, where a crowd has gathered around the furnace. Negan enters and points Lucille to Eugene, telling him to pay close attention to what is about to happen. Laura witnesses Negan accusing Dr. Emmett Carson for helping Daryl escape in order to impress Sherry. Laura forces Eugene to watch as Negan throws Carson face-first into the lit furnace. Season Eight As the Savior lieutenants discuss how to rescue Negan, how to handle the workers and the possibility of a traitor among their ranks, Laura bursts into the room, warning everyone that the workers are marching upstairs and that they won't back down. She and the others try to calm the angry workers down and takes a knee when Negan return. Laura helps Mark barricade a set of doors in the Sanctuary as the herd idles outside. Later, she informs Eugene that Negan has summoned him to the meeting room. Laura is with Dwight and a group of Saviors as they are stationed in the back of Alexandria. When Daryl and the other Alexandrians plow through the walls, Laura and the others pursue them. After seeing the blockade in the road, Laura tells Dwight to stop, suspecting an ambush, but Dwight refuses to do so. As a result, they are caught up in an ambush and she witnesses Dwight gun down his fellow Saviors. She shoots Dwight in the arm and comes to the realization that he was the mole. Before she can be taken down, she flees the scene as Daryl, Rosita and Tara find Dwight wounded but alive. Personality Quotes Gallery Trivia